


Ouroboros

by varia_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Female Mammon | Viper, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varia_l/pseuds/varia_l
Summary: An AU where Chrome (Nagi) is taken in by Mammon as an apprentice. A series of oneshots written as the ideas come.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Mammon | Viper
Kudos: 4





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1 is gen for the time being.

Nagi just turned thirteen when her parents decided not to pay for the surgery she needed.

They had the money to, but she was useless to to them. Always has been.

She wanted to scream and tell them they were the useless ones. She wanted to rage and lash out, stop being the obedient little girl they always had.

But she just didn't have the energy. 

It was being channeled into keeping herself alive, after all. She couldn't even open her eyes.

"What an interesting situation you're in."

She twitched at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. It was probably another doctor. She calmed her breathing.

"You don't even know what is going on." The voice laughed. "You're trying so hard to keep yourself alive, and you don't even _know_."

"Eh?" Another voice chimed in. "Another one? Let me handle this---"

"No, Belphegor. I think I will."

Suddenly, everything felt better. It was like everything weighing on her was 

Her eyes flew open and she sat up and looked around the room in a panic. Everything was dark. She grabbed at her stomach, staring in shock at the individual floating in front of her.

"What...." Her voice rasped. "What just happened?"

"Your parents are dead." The person said immediately. She froze. "They were stealing money and secrets from the Vongola and had to go. They died very gruesomely."

The stranger's frown turned into a smile. "But you don't care about that." They said, pointing at her stomach. "That was with illusions, something you were doing a bad job of. If you want to keep it going, you'll have to do one very important thing for me."

Nagi sat there, listening in silence.

"You'll become my apprentice."

\--------

She didn't really have a choice. She chose yes. Actually, she didn't even hesitate. 

She looked at her new teacher as though they were an angel.

They did what she couldn't, after all.

They _raged_.

"Your name is irrelevant now." Mammon said walking around Nagi and examining her. Nagi was now clothed in a uniform that was a bit too big for her in the shoulders, but fit otherwise. "Your history, irrelevant. You're a blank slate and your only purpose in life is to learn." 

Nagi nodded.

"Do you want to change your name?" Mammon asked, tilting their head. "My previous name under my old teacher was Viper. My original name is long gone. Do you want to continue this tradition?"

Hesitation filled her very being.

"My...parents were bad people." She admitted out loud, thinking to all the verbal abuse she had to deal with the past few years. The occasional hit.. But at the same time, the love she grew up with, before whatever caused this change _happened_. "But the name they gave me was from a time where I was loved. So I'm unsure of what I should do."

"First lesson: be certain." Mammon shook their head. "Illusionists _must_ be certain of everything they do, otherwise you cannot create uncertainty in your victims."

"I'll ask you once, and for all. Do you want to change your name and abandon your past?"

Nagi answered with the first answer that came to mind.

"No." 

There were too many memories involved. Abandoning them wouldn't let her move on.

Mammon gave her a short nod. "Then, we'll start your lessons."

"That quickly? But---"

She screamed and fell to her knees at the sight of what was behind her teacher.

It was an abomination, was the best way to describe it. Too many eyes, sharp teeth, tendrils. It was made of shadows, darker than anything she's ever seen as though just touching it could suck her in.

"It's an illusion!" Mammon snapped and she only heard them vaguely. But she _did_ hear them. 

"An...illusion." She said shakily, putting her hands on the floor and pushing herself up. 

She gagged at the sight of the saliva coming out if its mouth, looking away.. It had a rancid smell. "This is an illusion?" She asked Mammon. "It's not real?"

There was no reply. Mammon carefully watched her, instead.

It felt real. It felt _so_ real. 

She put her hand on her stomach. That felt real too. At a fundamental level, she was the same as the monster. 

Nagi bit her lip and turned around. She held her hand up, and she walked towards it. 

She put her hand on it which was probably a mistake.

For a second, she thought she just lost her arm. That it took a nice chunk out of it with it's teeth. But she shook her head, and the mental image went away.

"It is an illusion." She said in awe. "Illusions can create so many different things.. It's beautiful."

Behind her, Mammon smirked.

She found a good apprentice.


End file.
